


Spectacles

by whenidance



Series: Consonance and Dissonance [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the C&D 'verse, but it takes place about ten years later. Blaine tries to convince Kurt he isn't old and his new glasses are not really something he should be worried about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who's put up with my nonsense - a proper ending and epilogue are still coming. ~Spoilers for the epilogue I guess, if you don't want to know where the boys end up. Thanks as always to Kerry, who assured me I can still string words together without sounding like an idiot. Happy whatever winter holiday you celebrate, love me!! :D

Kurt sighed and moved his laptop to the coffee table, not bothering to close it before sinking back into the fluffy couch cushions. He really enjoyed the added perk of being able to work from home most Fridays since Saturdays and Sundays tended to be insane at the theater, and as a bonus, Blaine usually tried to make it home from the college early on Fridays since he only had morning classes.

Kurt glanced at the clock. It was after four, Blaine was usually home by now. No wonder his eyes were tired, he usually didn’t work this late on Fridays. He took off his glasses and set them next to his laptop, rubbing at his eyes slowly. His eyes trailed over to the corner where Brady and Beau were napping in their dog beds. He couldn’t even use the stupid dogs as an excuse to get out of the house. He leaned against the armrest, shutting his eyes for just a minute, vowing to get back to work after a quick catnap.

A quick catnap turned into an hour and a half and Kurt finally awoke when he felt the couch cushions shift. He was about to yell at Beau to get off the couch when he realized it was Blaine. “Oh, it’s you,” he said, shutting his eyes again and sinking back into the cushions.

“It’s you?” Blaine said, sounding appalled, but Kurt could hear a smile creeping through. “Is that any way to greet your husband?” he teased, and Kurt opened his eyes just enough to see Blaine’s outline. He reached out and pulled Blaine against him. Blaine was solid and warm against him, which was perfect. Kurt was a little chilled from the blast of the AC.

“You’re late,” he murmured, resting his head in the crook of Blaine’s neck and sighing. “I’m not awake and I thought you were the dog and you’re late,” he added, as if that explained everything, whining a little more than he meant to. “Why _are_ you late?”

It was Blaine’s turn to sigh, sitting up a little straighter and Kurt instinctively following Blaine’s movements with his own. Blaine laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. “I love it when you get cuddly,” he said, placing a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek before sighing again. “Aggie and I were trying to figure out the summer schedule. With Elise on maternity leave and Rob leading the study abroad thing in Italy, we don’t have enough adjuncts to cover all the classes.” Blaine paused for a moment and Kurt knew what was coming right before the words came out of Blaine’s mouth. “She wanted me to ask you again if you’d consider teaching a class or two. In the mornings, of course, so it doesn’t interfere with your job.”

Kurt groaned and buried his head into Blaine’s shoulder again. “God, you guys must really be desperate if I’m the first person that comes to her mind.” Aggie had already asked Kurt over Christmas if he’d think about it, to which Kurt had laughed loudly and declared he wasn’t drunk enough to agree to that. “Though I don’t know what she thinks I have that makes me qualified to teach anything.”

“A masters and life experience,” Blaine explained matter-of-factly, “which is way more than the girl I met with today had.”

Kurt pulled back a little so he could narrow his eyes at Blaine. “I only have a masters because it was free and life experience makes me sound old.” Blaine laughed at him, and okay, Kurt might have done more than a little bitching about being old since his thirtieth birthday. “On the bright side, at least I’ll always be younger than you. I don’t know how I’d live with myself otherwise,” he added, raising his eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine didn’t even respond to that – he was just making pathetic puppy dog eyes at Kurt, which was downright dirty. Blaine knew Kurt would give into him _every single time_ he pulled that out. “Oh, god, you really want me to do this, don’t you?” Kurt rolled his eyes for good measure, which was pointless, because they both knew how this would end. “Tell Aggie I will _think about it_ and this is a one-time-only deal. You hear me?”

Kurt actually wasn’t quite sure Blaine heard him, because as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Blaine’s lips were on his. “That’s an awful lot of kiss for ‘I’ll think about it,’” Kurt teased softly when they broke. “You’re lucky the theater’s slow over the summer or I wouldn’t even consider it.”

Blaine just grinned and pulled Kurt closer, back to his original position. “I’m lucky for lots of reasons,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s hair and Kurt _really_ didn’t understand how Blaine could still be so cheesy after all these years.

“Yeah, yeah, so I’ve heard,” Kurt quipped back, waiting for Blaine to jump into the same persuasive speech he’d heard before about why he should consider it. “Wait – something just occurred to me. You’re going to fix your schedule so you can sneak in and watch this horrific spectacle, aren’t you?”

Blaine couldn’t even pretend to hide his smile at that. “Oh, it’ll be a spectacle alright, but I’m going to disagree with horrific. Speaking of spectacles,” Blaine started, reaching out to pick up Kurt’s glasses off the table. “These working out any better for you?”

“Today really is ‘Make Kurt Feel Old Day,’ isn’t it?” Kurt said, snatching the pair out of Blaine’s hands. He untangled himself from Blaine’s arms and put his glasses back on, squinting at the dogs. “They still give me a headache if I wear them too long. I bought stupid Prada glasses and my eyes are deciding to reject them. They don’t want me to look old anymore than the rest of me does.”

“It’s because you keep taking them off, Kurt,” Blaine pointed out. Kurt could tell he was stifling a laugh – and Kurt knew he was being a little bit ridiculous, but seriously, next he’d be finding grey hairs in the bathroom mirror and get wrinkles on his forehead despite his nightly skincare routine.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was currently staring pretty intently at him, all joking aside. “What?” Kurt asked exasperatedly. Blaine looked a little shocked at Kurt’s tone, and Kurt inwardly winced. He really needed to confine his aging flip-outs to conversations with Rachel. “I’m sorry,” Kurt blurted out. “I know I’m insane.”

Blaine’s face softened at Kurt’s words. “You’re not insane,” he said, reaching out for Kurt’s hands with his own. Blaine cleared his throat a little and dropped his voice before continuing. “I just don’t think the glasses make you look old, that’s all.”

Kurt turned to face Blaine and opened his mouth to protest, but promptly shut it. It finally hit him – the glasses, they were like, _a thing_ for Blaine. Why he hadn’t caught on earlier, he had no clue. The day he’d come home with them two weeks ago, Blaine hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of Kurt. At the time, Kurt thought it had more to do with his whining about getting old and Blaine setting out to prove to Kurt that _neither_ of them were. Sure, Kurt thought Blaine looked handsome and distinguished, but it wasn’t a turn on necessarily … but the way Blaine was looking at him … he obviously felt differently.

Kurt dropped his gaze to their hands and laughed a little. Why hadn’t Blaine told him these things two weeks ago? He asked Blaine, who quickly replied, “I did, but you weren’t listening to me.”

Blaine had a point.

“I’m listening now,” Kurt offered quietly, and Blaine’s lips were on his again.

“You have no idea, Kurt,” Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, mouthing down Kurt's neck. He all but climbed into Kurt's lap, his cock brushing against Kurt's arm as he shifted, and well, shit, he was half hard already. The glasses really _did_ do something for him.

"Why didn't you tell me about the glasses thing before? I would have gotten my eyes checked ages ago, I dragged my feet on it for almost a year ..." Kurt trailed off and groaned a little, Blaine's mouth still trailing his neck and one of his hands reaching in between them. Kurt was suddenly thankful he'd decided to throw on the only pair of sweatpants he owned that morning. Blaine's hand felt amazing through the soft cotton-blend and Kurt involuntarily arched against it. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck to answer his question, and Kurt would never, ever tire of Blaine like this - eyes wide, lips slightly parted, breath heavy, looking just about wrecked, and Kurt couldn't believe he could still do that to Blaine after all this time.

"I don't have a glasses thing. I just have a thing for glasses on _you_ ," Blaine explained before cutting off any rational response Kurt had with another kiss. Kurt reached up to pull at Blaine's collar to bring him down closer, deepening the kiss and humming appreciatively when Blaine let out a gasp against Kurt's lips. Kurt's glasses were knocked askew due to Blaine's enthusiasm and he reached up to take them off and put them safely back on the table when Blaine reached a hand up to stop him.

"Wait," he said quickly. "Can you leave them on? Just this once? I won't knock them off again."

Kurt stared at Blaine curiously. They'd shared far, far dirtier fantasies over the years but Blaine almost seemed nervous asking him. "Hmmm, I don't know," Kurt said, leaning in to whisper in Blaine's ear and brushing his cheek against Blaine's, the cool plastic of the glasses running up Blaine's face in the process - which wasn't his intended goal, but he supposed it worked. "What's in it for me if I do?" he whispered before pulling back to lock eyes with Blaine.

Blaine was still breathing heavy when he spoke. "I - I want to blow you while you have the glasses on. I’ve wanted to do it since you got them. God, Kurt." He reached down to palm at Kurt through his sweatpants again and yeah, Kurt could get behind that.

"I think we could make that work," Kurt breathed out, pressing up against Blaine's hand. "Seriously, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were kind of scary about the whole thing. I was just waiting for the right moment." Blaine slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Kurt's sweatpants, inching them down a little and discovering Kurt had conveniently forgotten to wear underwear underneath (Kurt had made plans of his own before falling asleep and Blaine coming home late, but Blaine's improvisation was more than fine with him). Blaine smirked before pulling them down his thighs fully and letting them drop to the floor. "If I'd have known you were lying on the couch all day practically naked, I would have rushed home a whole lot sooner." Blaine gripped Kurt's cock, giving it a few quick strokes - quicker than Blaine usually started out, which Kurt appreciated, because he wanted to feel Blaine's mouth on him since he mentioned it. Blowjobs had fallen by the wayside a bit in their normal routine lately for no reason in particular, and Kurt hadn't realized how much he'd missed that until Blaine brought it up.

"I knew it," Kurt replied, leaning his head back into the couch cushions as his hips jolted forward. "After all these years, you were only with me for my body."

Blaine smirked again, dropping to the floor in between Kurt's knees. "I think I made that pretty obvious from the beginning," Blaine said with a wink before sinking his mouth fully over Kurt's cock. Kurt yelped a bit in surprise - Blaine was usually kind of a tease, trailing his lips and tongue all over Kurt's cock until Kurt was practically begging for it. Blaine _really_ must have been fantasizing about this a lot over the past few weeks because he wasn't wasting any time tonight.

"Oh, god, Blaine, never let me go this long without a blowjob from you ever again," Kurt whined as Blaine flattened his tongue and kept his mouth moving warm and tight around him. "It's too much talent to go to waste."

Blaine hummed around him in response and Kurt groaned as he felt the vibrations course through his cock. Kurt instinctively tangled his hands in Blaine's hair, his fingers working a few curls loose from the gel holding them together and wrapping around them. He looked down through his glasses at Blaine, who was staring back up at him, and yeah, he would wear the glasses whenever Blaine wanted after this. Blaine moved his mouth to pay attention to the head of Kurt's cock, swirling his tongue under the base and over his slit and working a hand back and forth where his mouth couldn't reach.

Blaine was sucking Kurt's cock with more intensity than possibly he ever had before, so Kurt didn't even have time to feel embarrassed when he felt the familiar pressure building. God, how could he feel old when Blaine was going to make him come this quickly? He didn't stand a chance when Blaine gripped his hips and took his cock deeper and deeper until it finally hit the back of his throat, once, twice, and again - "Blaine," Kurt warned, locking eyes with him one last time before coming, faster and harder than he had in a long while. Blaine swallowed around him until his hips snapped back and everything was too much and Kurt pulled him up by the collar again, needing to feel Blaine's lips on his. Kurt moaned slightly as his tongue slipped in Blaine's mouth, tasting himself and Blaine and, god, this was exactly what Kurt needed, the glasses thing aside.

Blaine laughed a little when his nose knocked Kurt's glasses out of place again, reaching up to reposition them. "Probably not the most practical thing I find sexy," he admitted, "but thanks for that."

"Why are you thanking _me_ after all that?" Kurt pointed out, sighing blissfully as he tilted his head a little to make eye contact with Blaine. "And, I don't know, I think you may have sold me on the glasses thing."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine replied, grinning wildly at Kurt's admission.

"Yeah," Kurt said, grinning back at Blaine far more goofily than he normally would if he wasn't post-orgasm. "In fact, I think you should go take your contacts out and put your own glasses on. I suddenly have a few fantasies of my own I think we should try out."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up at that. "I'm intrigued, you should tell me more," he murmured, placing one more quick kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Go switch and meet me in the bedroom," Kurt purred, pushing against Blaine's chest to get him moving in the right direction. Kurt got up off the couch and made it a few feet away before he realized Blaine wasn't moving. "Everything okay?" he asked, turning to face him.

"Absolutely," Blaine said with a smile, finally getting up to follow Kurt. "Just mentally cataloging all of the new ways I'm lucky today."

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for Blaine's hand to pull him along down the hallway faster. "Add 'Kurt married me even though I'm a major dork' to the list."

"Oh, but see, I was always upfront with that too," Blaine teased, dropping Kurt's hand to stop in the bathroom.

Kurt shook his head and continued on to the bedroom, turning back when he reached the bedroom door. From where he was standing, he could see the bathroom mirror and caught Blaine watching him through it. Blaine just grinned stupidly before ducking to find his contact solution under the sink, and okay. Kurt supposed he was pretty lucky himself.


End file.
